


Crossing the Threshold

by mggislife2789 (dontshootmespence)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kink Bingo 2019, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: You and your best friend Dean have always just been friends, best friends, but one night with the bunker to yourselves you decide to get a little silly...which leads to a little fun.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Crossing the Threshold

“Headed out!”

You heard him scream from the bedroom and yelled back. “Have fun, Sam! Not too much fun!”

“Yea, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Dean bellowed, his voice following the wafting smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. 

“Don’t listen to him! He’d do anything!”

You expected to hear something from Sam before he left, but you got nothing. Undoubtedly, he was already out the door. He was about to go on his first date in forever and although he didn’t want to get his hopes up you could tell he was excited for some degree of normalcy. 

Turning the machine back on, you continued your back and forth movements, watching the floors go from a dull, dirt-covered gray back to the shine it had when the boys first found out the bunker even existed. Neither of them would ever think to clean the floors, but having something that felt even a little bit like home - clean, cool, comforting - was something that didn’t go unnoticed by the two men you loved more than anyone else in the world. 

They’d found you in a bar drowning in a bottle of whiskey with no one left to keep you anchored to the world, but they’d saved your life and taken you in and you couldn’t imagine your life without them.

Maybe 10 minutes or so after Sam left, the scent of bacon became too much. You turned off the machine and admired your handiwork.

“Bacon and eggs are ready!” Dean screamed from the other end of the bunker.

“About damn time! I’m fucking hungry.”

As you walked into the kitchen, Dean sauntered over to the table with the pan in hand and a towel slung over his shoulder. “Perfection takes time.”

“It’s bacon and eggs.”

“Perfect bacon and eggs.” He placed some on your plate and the rest on his. “What have you been doing this whole time?”

“Cleaning.”

“Why?”

“Doesn’t it feel more like home when the place is clean? Instead of an actual bomb shelter?”

“Yea.”

“That’s why. Speaking of, I waxed the floors, get your fluffy socks!”

“Why?” Dean asked, genuinely confused before it finally clicked. “Wait, smooth floors, are we going to pull a Risky Business?”

You grinned widely and stuffed the rest of your dinner into your face so you could go and grab some socks, the iPod and docking system and a new shirt. This one was grungy as fuck after an entire day’s worth of cleaning. 

Running back toward your room, you realized that amidst all the cleaning you’d forgotten to do your own laundry. Instead of sweating it, you ran into Dean’s room and grabbed a band tee he hadn’t worn in forever, figuring he wouldn’t mind you wearing it. Between his shirt, crappy, worn shorts and white socks you were really rocking some sex appeal tonight. 

After grabbing the iPod dock and your iPod, you slid your way back into the kitchen and turned on Old Time Rock and Roll, singing into your invisible microphone while you waited for Dean. “You’re wearing my shirt.”

You spun around and looked down. “Yea, you never wear this one and with all the cleaning I forgot my own laundry, so I grabbed this. Didn’t think you would mind.”

“I don’t,” he said, swallowing the lump in his throat as he looked you up and down. If you didn’t know any better, you would’ve said he was checking you out, but it had been years and nothing happened, so you chalked it up to wishful thinking and demanded he rock out and slide along the newly waxed floors with you. 

“Slide, fucker!”

With a snort, Dean pulled his sunglasses down began a spot on imitation of Tom Cruise. If you had to venture a guess, he’d done this before, or at least thought of it. It was rare that he allowed himself to really relax, even more so than you or Sam, but seeing him so genuinely happy was worth all the effort you’d put into cleaning.

The second the song went off Dean put it on repeat and you started all over again. With renewed vigor, you slid down the hallway toward your room, losing your footing over a particularly slippery patch of floor and slamming into the door frame. “Ow fuck!”

“You slipped?”

“No, I decided to take a nap on the floor.”

“Don’t be such a smartass,” he said, holding his hand out to help you up. “You okay?”

“Yea, I just hit my boob. My piercings are gonna kill in the morning.”

Dean went startlingly silent. “As in nipple piercings?”

“Yea, I’ve always wanted them and our lives are never certain so I figured fuck it. About a year ago,” you continued, knowing he was going to ask when you’d gotten them.

You grabbed yourself, massaging the pain away, before realizing that Dean hadn’t said anything. “You alright?” 

“You’re wearing my shirt, you look incredible and I have the image of your pierced nipples in my mind, I-I need a minute.”

Maybe you hadn’t been seeing things earlier. “You...have the hots for me?”

“Have you seen you?”

Blushing, you replied, “I look like a hot mess. I’m in baggy ass clothes.”

“And you look hot. And you’re you. Who wouldn’t want you?”

For a moment, you pondered whether or not to really cross that line with him. “Do you want me, Dean?”

Silence filled the bunker, only Dean’s shallow breathing and your own blood pounding through your ears before he backed you into the wall and lifted you up by your upper thighs. He hesitated a moment, giving you another chance to put an end to this, but you didn’t want to. 

He grasped your chin and brought your mouth down to his, opening your lips with his tongue as his hand slipped up your shirt. As his finger grazed your nipple you gasped. Ever since you’d gotten them you’d been even more sensitive. “Play with them,” you whispered into his mouth.

Dean groaned at the command and grabbed the hem of the shirt, pulling it up and over your head in one smooth maneuver. “Ever orgasmed from nipple play before?”

“Nope.”

A devilish grin spread across his face, his eyes alight with his newfound mission. “Let’s change that.”

He dipped his head to your breast, tentatively licking at the piercing as his other hand played with the nipple that needed attention. You’d played with your piercings before but had never reached that pinnacle moment. Something told you that the addition of another person was going to complete the equation. The warmth of his tongue enveloped your nipple, sliding over the piercing before he bite down gently, sending an electric shock to your pussy. 

As his tongue washed over your right side, he pinched your left between his thumb and forefinger and relished in the way you bucked your hips against his denim-clad cock. “Needy much?”

“You have no idea, Dean,” you breathed. You hadn’t had sex in so long it was astounding you hadn’t exploded. He quickly dipped his head to your wanting nipple and pursed his lips around it, sucking gently, sending small waves of pleasure emanating outward. “Fuck, please. Please make me cum.”

In desperation, you reached down between you to touch yourself but Dean grabbed your wrist and pinned it to the wall. “No.” 

Hungrily, he continued his ministrations, lapping each nipple with attention, bringing you closer and closer to the brink before he’d move away and leaving you wanting. You grabbed his face and begged for the teasing to end. “Look at me,” he demanded.

When you looked at him, he grasped both your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, pulling, pinching and twisting with practiced precision until you were shaking against him, your orgasm quiet, but powerful and different from anything you’d ever felt. “Fuck, oh my God.”

You felt like jelly as you unwrapped your legs from around his waist and slipped to the floor, grasping his belt and ripping it from its loops. “I need to fuck you.” You heard from above, voice breathy. 

“And I need your cock in my mouth.”

Dean grunted against the need to burst right then and there. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve imagined this.”

“Well, you’ll have to let me know how the reality compares to your imagination.” You pulled his jeans and boxers down together, watching with rapt attention as his cock sprung thick and heavy from its confinements. With a flattened tongue, you ran yourself up the length of him and kissed the tip, moaning at the salty pre-come that had gathered there. 

Dean chanced a glance at you, swallowing hard. “If you continue looking at me like that I’m going to have a hard time controlling myself.”

“I don’t want you to control yourself,” you replied, wrapping your lips around his tip and massaging the front of the head with your tongue before pulling off with a satisfied pop. “I want you to let go.”

As you slide him in and out of your mouth, your hands followed, flattening against his pelvis while you took him nearly three quarters of the way. When you cupped his balls in your hand, he grabbed your head and stilled it, gently thrusting himself down your throat. “My god, Y/N. Your mouth is like silk.”

You popped off his cock, keeping your eyes glued to his as you cleaned the drool off your chin with your finger. “How about my throat?” Before he could answer or look away, you deep-throated his cock and mumbled in approval around him as he came - long, thick spurts hitting your tongue while he struggled to stand. 

Standing up, you kissed him deeply, fisting his cock in your hand as you backed up toward his room. Crossing the threshold, he pushed you back toward the bed, eyes dark and determined. “I’m never going to get enough of you.”


End file.
